Kisah Komedi Romantis Shinobi
by Innocent Togabito
Summary: Naruto bukanlah anak yang ada dalam ramalan, bukan orang yang akan menjadi pahlawan di masa depan. Ia genin yang akan merangkak ke chunin sebentar lagi. Ini bukan tentang pertarungan tetapi kehidupan. RnR


Aku bersedih, entah apa rasa ini. Rasa duka? sedih? Atau iba?

Aku hanya bisa diam, melihat semua perubahan yang terjadi. Tanpa menyuarakan penolakan atau berat hati.

Apa itu hidup bagimu? Sebuah waktu untuk bersenang-senang? Kumpulan memori indah bersama yang kau cinta? Atau sebuah siksaan? Siksaan yang membuatmu ingin segera mengakhiri batas hidupmu.

Dari semua hal diatas, tak satupun menjurus kearah cerita ini. Tapi satu yang harus kau ingat, semua hal diatas itu benar dan memang ada.

So, The story begin here

.

.

.

.

.

1 : Someone

" _Yah hari ini mungkin bagus bagi Anda yang ingin berjalan-jalan bersama keluarga atau teman…."_ Itu bukan orang asli, hanya suara orang yang direkam melalui kamera lalu disiarkan ke seluruh negri dengan media TV.

" _Bagaimanapun kemungkinan hari ini cerah adalah seratus persen!"_ sebuah ramalan cuaca. Ya, ramalan.

Deb ceklek

"Sial, harusnya aku belanja sepulang misi!"

Menangis, entah kenapa anak laki-laki itu menangis, bukan sedih apalagi bahagia. Lucu? Aku tidak tahu.

"Hah, terpaksa hari ini makan di luar."

Apakah dia mengeluh? Apakah dia marah? Aku tak tahu.

"Oke! Hari ini makan di Ichiraku Ramen! Hahahahaha!"

Tapi yang ini aku paling senang melihatnya, entah kenapa. Oh! Dia berjalan menuju pintu keluar sekarang.

Ceklek

"Aku berangkat dulu ya!"

Di memandang ke dalam, mengintip dan… tersenyum? Tapi untuk siapa? Untukku?

Breggg

Dan dia pergi.

Kuarahkan pandanganku kearah lain.

Hah, dia ini… teledor, TVmu belum dimatikan tahu.

.

2 : Uzumaki Naruto

.

Uzumaki Naruto

Nama, hanya sebuah nama. Diberikan empatbelas tahun yang lalu oleh mendiang orang tuaku, ya mendiang—mereka sudah wafat saat aku masih dua tahun, sebagai shinobi yang terhormat dan tentunya membuatku bangga. Kedengarannya aneh, seperti nama toping dari makanan kesukaanku; ramen. Entah apa yang membuat mereka menamaiku dengan nama makanan, mungkin mereka sedang lapar ketika mencari nama untukku. Tapi yang jelas itu adalah peninggalan yang berharga... dari orang yang kusayangi.

jadi, dari yang sudah kujelaskan tadi kalian bisa menyimpulkan bahwa sekarang ini aku hidup sendiri. Eh! Tidak sendiri juga sih dirumah juga ada Tama-chan, bukan orang tapi rubah peliharaan. Aku menemukannya saat umurku dua tahun, entah kenapa waktu kutemukan dia terluka cukup parah, mungkin akibat digigit anjing atau yang lain. Yah, yang penting dia sudah baik sekarang.

Tapi bicara tentang Tamamo sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu yang penting deh.

Apa ya?

Ck, apa yang kulupakan?!

Duh, kenapa aku lupa sih?!

Ah! Kapan terakhir Tamamo kuberi makan ya?

Pagi ini? Kemarin? Atau jangan-jangan?!

Kampret! Tamamo belum kukasih makan! Tama-chan! I'm Coming!

.

3 : Author

.

Naruto berubah arah, jalan yang harusnya diambil untuk ke Ichiraku dibengkokkan menuju minimarket terdekat. Mau bagaimana lagi, dia baru ingat kalau peliharaan imutnya itu belum dikasih makan dari pagi, atau dari kemarin, atau dari dua hari yang lalu? Dia bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir Ia memberinya makan, memikirkan hal itu semakin membuatnya cemas. Tubuhnya mempercepat langkah. Naruto sangat sayang pada peliharaannya, memikirkan Tamamo tidak makan beberapa hari membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat yang terlewat, tiga orang yang Ia tabrak disertai omelan dan sandal yang melayang, serta dua buah tong sampah tak bersalah yang Ia tabrak sehingga menyebabkan seekor kucing yang baru mengucap syukur karena menemukan sebongkah emas (baca : ikan) di tong sampah itu mencak-mencak barulah dia sampai di minimarket tujuannya.

Saat sampai di minimarketpun ternyata keteledorannya belum juga hilang. Seorang gadis manis berambut merah sedang berjalan keluar, tangan dan matanya sedang dia optimalkan pada kantong belanjaannya. Sedangkan Naruto sejak masuk ke dalam minimarket matanya langsung keluyuran kemana-mana.

Jarak mereka dua meter saat ini, tidak ada tanda berubahnya jalur tabrakan. Yang satu masih sibuk dengan kantong kertas dan yang satu celingak-celinguk dengan gelisah, mungkin kalau yang jaga tidak sedang menonton TV dia sudah diamankan. Perkiraan waktu sekitar dua detik sebelum tabrakan, dan masih belum ada perubahan dan akhirnya…

JDUUGGGG!

"AWWW!"

"WADAW!"

Mungkin jika kalian suka menonton anime, adegan ini adalah gerbang menuju fanservice pada episode pertama. Laki-laki dan perempuan tabrakan, mereka lalu jatuh dengan si laki-laki yang menindih pihak perempuan dan entah kenapa salah satu bagian tubuh si laki-laki jatuh pada tempat yang agaknya sedikit privat.

Yah, itu anime dan ini dunia nyata (walaupun masih fiksi). Yang terjadi sekarang setelah tabrakan adalah terpentalnya kedua belah pihak kearah berlawanan.

"Aduh, sakit. Siapa sih yang kurang kerjaan mindahin tiang listrik kesini." Gadis merah itu mengeluh tidak sadar bahwa barang bawaannya telah berhamburan kemana-mana.

"Sialan, WOY! SIAPA YANG NARO MEJA DISINI?!" disisi lain Naruto juga mulai berteriak, tapi tidak ada yang mempedulikannya.

Gadis berambut merah tadi sadar, matanya langsung menuju kearah suara lantang (baca : cempreng) tadi. Matanya melebar satu detik ketika melihat patner tabrakannya, dan beberapa saat setelahnya dia sadar akan apa yang dia bawa dari tadi sudah lenyap dari pelukannya.

"Waaa! Telur-telurku!" tangannya langsung menyelamatkan apa yang masi bisa diselamatkan dari kejadian. Matanya kembali menatap pada Naruto, kali ini dengan tatapan harimau liar.

"Heh! Kepala eek kalau jalan pake mata ya!"

Akibat dari teriakan sadis dari si gadis membuat Naruto di sebrang juga mulai sadar dari tabrakan, mulai sadar bahwa yang ditabrak bukan meja, dan mulai sadar bahwa sepertinya ada benda asing yang Ia duduki.

"Hei Nona, aku ini masih normal, kedua kakiku masih sehat. Lagian emang bisa jalan pakai mata?!"

Naruto mencak-mencak dengan keadaan masih duduk, dirinya gak terima rambutnya yang keren itu dikatain eek sama orang di depannya. Tapi saya juga bingung, emang bisa ya jalan pake mata? Entahlah.

"Aku gak peduli kau mau jalan pake apa! Yang penting cepat tanggung jawab!"

Naruto bergidik sesaat, menurut pengalamannya semasa hidup (Yang diperolehnya dari menonton sinetron) setiap seorang perempuan mengucapkan kata-kata sakral _'Tanggung jawab'_ hasil kedepannya bisa dipastikan jauh dari _Happy Ending_.

"Nona, kita baru aja ketemu! Aku juga belum mengapa-apakan kau sama sekali! Jadi jangan minta tanggung jawab!"

Naruto mengatakannya dengan penuh semangat, bermaksud membalikkan keadaan. Tapi, sepertinya terjadi kesalahpahaman dengan kata _"Tanggung Jawab"_ ketika diproses di otak pas-pasannya. Naruto… Naruto… berhentilah menonton sinetron!

"Arghhh! Dasar duren bego! Yang kumaksud bukan pertanggung jawaban _itu_ , tapi belanjaanku!"

Gadis itu menunjuk barang-barang bawaan yang sekarang tengah berserakan dengan tatapan _'Kau bodoh atau apa?'_

"Lihat?! Yang kau apa-apakan bukan aku! Tapi belanjaanku!" laki-laki yang sekarang ada di depannya ini sepertinya kurang pintar (Kalau gak mau dibilang bodoh).

Naruto hanya diam menanggapi guncangan yang diberikan gadis di depannya.

Takut karena tatapannya yang lebih menyeramkan dari gambar _Kyuubi no Kitsune_ yang ada di perpustakaan dan juga….

Malu karena salah penafsiran.

Sementara Naruto di sebrang sedang tersipu malu karena _'Salah_ tafsir' dan bukannya membantu patner tabraakannya, si merah sekarang malah sedang sibuk memungut sisa-sisa tabrakan dari TKP. Matanya bergerak kesana-kemari sembari tangannya dengan cekatan mengambil semua belanjaan; sayur, susu, daging, lupakan telur yang sekarang sudah bersatu dengan lantai.

Setelah semua beres si gadis merah hampir berdiri. Ya, Ia hampir berdiri sebelum Ia teringat akan barang sepesial yang dibelinya hari ini, barang yang mungkin hanya satu pada bulan ini, hari ini, dan desa ini.

Ramen Ultra Super Sepesial Premium edisi terbatas dengan taburan ayam bawang diatasnya!

Sebuah makanan yang diproduksi oleh perusahaan ternama dunia In*****d. terbuat dari seratus persen bahan alami istimewa yang dipilih oleh pakar-pakar terbaik. Ditujukan untuk para penggila ramen yang sedang mencari pengakuan dari Asosiasi Pecinta Ramen Elemental.

Dan sekarang barang berharga itu telah hilang dari pandangan sang pemilik.

"HEI! Duren bego! Bantu aku mencari barang!"

"M-Me-Memang barang apa yang kau cari? Apa penting?"

Naruto bertanya gugup, gadis itu sedang mencari barang dan sekarang entah kenapa Ia merasa nyawanya akan terancam sebentar lagi.

"Penting! Itu Ramen Ultra Super Sepesial Premium edisi terbatas dengan taburan ayam bawang terakhir di Konoha! Aku sudah menunggunya berbulan-bulan, kalau benda itu hilang siap-siaplah kau kubunuh!"

'Gawat!'

Naruto ketar-ketir, matanya mulai memutih ala anime ketika sedang terpojok. Sekujur tubuhnya mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin, suhu tubuhnya naik drastis. Penyebab gejala-gejala tadi bukan lain adalah pernyataan orang di depannya. Hilang akan dibunuh, tapi firasatnya mengatakan Ia bukan lagi menghilangkan benda tersebut.

Sekarang Ia terus duduk, bukan karena lelah. Awalnya Ia sudah mau berdiri, tapi ketika mendengar ultimatum gadis merah tentang ramennya Ia agaknya mengurungkan niatnya.

Seperti yang tadi dibilang, ketika Naruto sadar bahwa yang diterjangnya bukanlah meja, hal lain juga disadarinya pada saat itu juga. Yaitu ada sesuatu yang asing sekarang mengganjal bokongnya.

Ya… kemungkinan besar memang benda itu yang sedang didudukinya. Dia harus berhati-hati, mencari jalan kabur, mengalihkan perhatian, lalu menghilang dari pandangan. Setidaknya itu yang sekarang ada di otaknya demi melindungi kelangsungan hidup.

Akan tetapi angan hanya angan, baru langkah pertama yang Ia laksanakan gadis di depannya bergetar sambil menunjuk arah bawah dirinya.

"K-ka-kkkkk-KkkAAUUUUUUU!"

"TT-T-TU-TUNGGG-TUNGGU! INI KECELAKAAN! KECELAKAAN!"

Terlambat gadis merah itu kini bertransformasi, rambut merah lurusnya yang sedari tadi diam entah mengapa kini melawan hukum gravitasi, terangkat keudara dan terbagi menjadi Sembilan untaian. Mata safir indahnya tadi juga sudah berubah menjadi dua bulatan dengan cahaya merah menyala. Gadis manis tadi hilang sudah, digantikan dengan hewan buas yang sudah siap mencabik mangsa (Baca : Naruto).

Melihat fenomena di depannya Naruto hanya bisa tertawa miris. Firasatnya benar, nyawanya terancam, hal yang akan dirasakannya bukan lagi kematian, tetapi siksaan dari neraka.

"Eh..heheheh.."

Bahaya didepannya semakin memakan jarak, Naruto hanya bisa tertawa pasrah. Setidaknya, Ia ingin memeluk Tamamo untuk yang terakhir kali. Dengan senyuman terindah yang pernah Ia buat dalam hidupnya Naruto menyingsing bahaya yang akan melandanya sebentar lagi.

'Maaf Tamamo, sepertinya aku tidak bisa meberi makanmu sekarang.'

"RASAKAN INI!"

"GYAAAAA!"

Dan mulai saat itulah Naruto belajar, terburu-buru itu… berbahaya.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

.

Ya, maaf kawan-kawan saya udah menghilang beberapa saat (Readers : Berbulan-bulan BEGO!). Maaf juga, untuk fic-fic yang belum selesai lainnya.

Yah gimana yah, kebiasaan bocah saya kambuh yaitu males :p

Tapi dengan dipublishnya fic ini saya juga menngumumkan bahwa "The Love of Spirits" akan discontinue.

Alasannya jelas, penulisannya jelek (Author: walaupun sekarang masih jelek sih XP) dan yang paling penting pada The Love of Spirits saya hanya melakukan pengulangan yang sama dengan cerita asli Date A Live nya. Jadi mohon maaf untuk mengganggu waktunya

See you later - Innocent Togabito XP


End file.
